User talk:ShrimpPin
Archives Archive 1• Current Welcome to ShrimpPin 's AMAZING talk page! ¡Recepción a la paginación ASOMBROSA de la charla de ShrimpPin 's! Bienvenue à la page ÉTONNANTE de l'entretien de ShrimpPin 's ! Onthaal aan VERBAZENDE de besprekingspagina van ShrimpPin 's! Willkommen zu ShrimpPin 'ss ERSTAUNLICHER Gesprächsseite! Καλωσορίστε στην ΚΑΤΑΠΛΗΚΤΙΚΗ σελίδα συζήτησης ShrimpPin 's! Benvenuto alla pagina STUPEFACENTE della conversazione di ShrimpPin 's! ShrimpPin 'sのすばらしい話のページへの歓迎! ShrimpPin 's의 굉장한 대화 페이지에 환영! Boa vinda a página SURPREENDENTE da conversa de ShrimpPin 's! Добро пожаловать к странице беседы ShrimpPin 's ИЗУМИТЕЛЬНОЙ! 歡迎到 ShrimpPin 's的驚人的談話頁! You can start posting messages below. Header So you wanna know how to do the header that says Archives? Just copy mine, edit the color, put YOUR links, and your OK. I GIVEZ U PERMSSIONZ TO COPEH... ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 13:58, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I dont understand I dont quite understand Herbert P. YOU! I don't understand how to solve the code. It looks like a bunch of letters. can you give me an exaple as to how to answer these? ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 02:41, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Header I put the header on your talk page. I dont know why u cant edit my talk page but here it is. Choose the color you want just please dont copy my color. The link of archive might be bad. ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 13:34, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Sorry, I was at this "Order of the Arrow" Boy Scouts thing where we couldn't talk or eat and we had to clear the forest the ENTIRE day... I'm exhausted! Well, for the Herbert P. YOU! puzzle, just type what the message really says. In the future, I will make it cheat-proof by putting three "codes" in the message. You put one of the codes as your answer and then other people have to use the other codes. ---- ShrimpPin 13:52, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ------------------------------ Can you give me an example? I still don't understand. ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 19:36, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hint: A=Z. Just use this key to break the code. You can go to a code-breaking website. Copy and paste what it says and post it on my page. ---- ShrimpPin 19:39, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Ok, I will use that hint, also, I speak Russian. 23:13, May 8, 2011 (UTC)Abu bakir100. Islam rocks! Cool, Abu! Is it cool to be bilingual? I think I would get confused and start talking in both languages at the same time :P. ---- ShrimpPin 02:02, May 9, 2011 (UTC) K I got it (Herbert P. YOU), and I am currently posting my answer. Could you please make these shorter though? I find it is taking me over 30 minutes to complete these. Thanks. P.S: I had to go but I did put the beginning of the code. ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 18:46, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, Bman... I had to make it difficult so only the people interested in it could try. I will make it shorter next time. What do you think the next contest will be? I'm thinking like a challenge game show... Maybe like... "Correct 20 spelling mistakes on pages" or something. What do you think? ---- ShrimpPin 22:34, May 9, 2011 (UTC) New sig! --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 23:16, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, Bman... It's kinda copying yours, but you should be honored that your signature and HTML coding is SO amazing Sorry, I'm trying to flatter you.